


Keith's Confessions

by Emptywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, klance, more klance in the next chapter if i write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptywrites/pseuds/Emptywrites
Summary: It never occurred to Keith that being a paladin meant he could die in space. How could things end when there was so much he never found the time to say to his team mates? To his new family? And even the person he was sure he loved now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna say that Keith is about 20-22 so all the characters have had some growing and they arent still really young. I just want you to know that because they are older they have grown as people and are a lot closer as friends than they are in the series currently because of the years theyve spent together now. You can decide how old you want the other characters to be based on this info sicne Shiro and Pidges ages are a tad unclear:)

          It was dark and dim. He wasn't sure if it was because of the excess dust in the air where parts of the cave had collapsed behind him or if it was mainly because his vision started to get spotty. Keith clutched at his side panting with exhaustion. Why did he volunteer to go on this scouting mission alone? Oh that's right. Because the Princess had informed them that for once she was unsure of just how risky it was.The problem was that the area was simply difficult to get a visual on or a virtual map since it was underground. Her plan had been simple: scout the area for any information, get in, get out. It wasn't enough work for it be considered a two-person job but he knew the possible danger and promised he'd be okay alone. It should have been easy. Now here Keith is. Alone on a planet he can't remember the name of.  

          The rips in bodysuit of his uniform were digging into the large wound at in his side where the galra bot managed to slash him before the first wave of explosives went off deeper within the cavern. This chest armor was cracked in several places and the jetpack was busted. There was red seemingly everywhere. Blood made a steady stream down the side of his face from the gash on his forehead, his body was bruised in every place the armor dug into his skin when the first blast threw him into a wall. Clinging to the smoothest wall for support he made his way to a possible exit. Light was just barely visible or maybe he was just seeing stars. His breathing came in heavier as the tears started to well in his eyes. The end of the tunnel was still so far away but atleast he was close enough to the outside for his communication unit to start working again. It was almost static but enough to hear the voices of everyone back at the castle.

_"Keith, Keith can you hear me? Are you hurt what's going on down there? Pidge is looking at a virtual map of where you are we can see the place falling apart. Keith we can't fit our lions into the cave but a few more minuets and you'll make it to the exit but you have to keep moving okay? Keith? Keith do you read?"_

          It sounded like Shiro.... His friend. The first person he ever got close to. He was like a brother and a mentor and his rock all in one. At at once it was like the memories with Shiro flooded his memory. Keith never thought much about heaven but he knew if it was real and he made it there one day he might get the chance to see Shiro again. The galra ships that often surrounded them would be replaced by fluffy clouds and endless stars instead. He could hardly hear but Shiro's voice came in clear enough for Keith to tell he was triyng to stay composed despite his worry. A real leader keeps it together.It was a quality Shiro had that he'd always admired. He tried to form a sentence but instead of words he was met with the sweet tang of copper on his tongue. He was going to bleed out and he knew it. Keith slumped against the wall that had a dark red trail from his body. There's so many things he never found the opportunity to say.

  _"Keith? Keith talk to us buddy I'm getting worried and you know how I get when I'm worried man it's not looking too good."_ Hunks voice came in through his helmet.

          Hunk. And Katie. Lance, Allura, and Coran. His teammates, closest companions, the only real family he had since his dad when he was young. If he had to die he wanted to talk to them one last time. Tell them his confessions, his apologies, and everything inbetween. Silent tears cascaded down dirty cheeks as he tried to speak. His voice was ruff and his throat burned but as he started to black out bit by bit he knew he had to speak now before the words became lost forever. 

_"D-don't come down here" he coughed out. "It's too dangerous I got myself into this mess don't worry about me."_

_Coran's voice cut in "Keith save your energy! You are almost close to the end just hold out a tik or two longer and we'll collect you as well as the red lion!"_

         He was fully sobbing now. The rumbles and crashes told him that soon the cave would collapse closer to him than he had hoped.

_"Coran, Allura listen guys listen I dont think I'm making it out don't come. Princess and Coran I'm- I'm really sorry about the whole galra thing. I swear if I had known sooner I would have told you or even looked for a better pilot to fly Red. Allura, sometimes I can't help but think you still resent me for it but I know what they did to your people and your planet and I understand why. Just know that I'm really, huh, really sorry. Coran thank you for trying to help me figure out all of my biology bullshit it meant a lot to me._

_And Shiro. Shiro you're like a brother to me. You've taught me so much you were like a mentor and a sibling and a parent and my closest friend all in one. You saved my ass so many times thank you doesn't even begin to-to cover how grateful I am. Shiro thank you so much for everything I mean it."_ he started to ramble as his cries grew more intense.

           It was broken up because of the condition the red paladin helmet was in but for a second Keith swore he heard Hunk sniffling on the other end. A He tried to bite his lip to stop of discomfort as he shifted but it was no use.

_"Hunk, buddy don't cry. As long as you guys are safe it's OK I can be replaced. Hunk I-I want you to know th-that I really appreciate everytime you made me laugh and tried to be my friend and coax me out of my shell without pushing me too much. Every repair you made on my lion and every cookie you every made it was all great Hunk. You're more than just a cook to me you're an amazing engineer and you're a great friend with good instincts. You're strong and you're smart Hunk I want you to know that."_

_"Keith don't be dramatic we'll get you out. I've accessed the system built into your helmet and your suit. It looks like the rocket boostsers and the jets are too damaged to sue we'll have to figure something out don't give up we all know that's not like you."_ Pidge told him.

 _"Katie, Pidge I'm so sorry about your family and that time 3 years ago when I snapped and called you selfish for being willing to sacrifice Voltron for them. I didn't understand it then but I-I-I get it now. You guys make me understand what its like to have something to lose and something to want to protect. Pidge you really helped me learn that and I admit that even though it was so long ago it was still wrong of me and I'm really sorry for it Pidge honestly."_ He coughed up more blood until a small puddle of it formed between his legs on the dirt floor. 

_"Thank you for always listening to my stupid theories and for even just coming to sit with me while you played with your gadjets and stuff on the nights when I couldn't sleep."_

          He was fully crying now. Broken sobs and gasps for air as he hit his head against the wall. He considered just giving up and letting go but the stubborness  in him wouldn't allow it. His head throbbed at the temples and his eyelids felt weighed down. The temptation to just close his eyes and drift away was strong but giving up wasn't an option. Tender, damaged skin started to tingle as purple sploches appeared on the surface surrounding aching injuries. Another reminder of the pain he was in and who he was.

 _"Keith hang in there I'm coming to get you just stay put. "_ It was Lance this time. Lance told him that his galra side didn't make him any less of a paladin or a person. At the time when the news of his bloodline was fresh he had really appreciated those words. Keith's eyelashes fluttered at the thought of his relationship with Lance. 

         Lance was all tan skin, shoulder freckles, bright smiles, and long legs. Lance who used to swear every day that they were rivals. Lance who stayed up with him talk about old memories when he was homesick. Lance who used to convince him to sneak out and explore the planets they had landed on even if it meant getting scolded by the Princess for it later. Lance who laughed with Keith until ocean and indigo eyes literally watered. Lance who traded their competition for hugs and a rub on the back when Keith couldn't always hide his emotions anymore. Lance who taught him that it was okay to be open. Lance who started out as an almost enemy and turned into companion. To be crushing on someone at their age felt ridiculous but god he really couldn't help it. At one point he tried to resist but eventually he just gave in. 

        Black matted hair met with the hard rock of the cave wall when his head tilted back once more. Holding his helmet in his lap he cast his gaze downwards before closing his eyes completely and taking a breath.

 _Say it now Kogane what is there to lose anyways_ he thought to himself.

 _"Lance. I- I just... Thank you Lance. For everything. I-I just.. Ha"_ He huffed out a shallow laugh. It hurt to do it he was too distracted by the alarming raate his heart was pounding at to care.

 _"Lance you're so cute. You're kind, an-and you're passionate,selfless, and you deal with people so well. I used to think that you hated me but I had no idea what I did wrong and I get that we've moved past that point but I still have to tell you that whatever it was that I did to make you feel that way I'm sorry. Everyone told me that it wasn't me and you'd come around eventually and you did and I'm thankful for that but still. They told me that you liked me as more than a friend even if you were in denial and even if I couldn't tell but I just couldn't picture it. And they told me that I was really, really bad at hiding how much I liked you and Shiro told me he could practically feel the heat from my blush whenever I thought I saw you looking at me. Ahaha. I guess the secrets out now even if I was doing a shitty job at keeping it in the first place. We really do make a great team. I hope we could have worked out in another life or something. If I didn't genuinely think I was going to die here.... I don't think I would have had the courage to confess any of this to any of you..."_ he nearly whispered the last part.

     Consciousness was slipping from him but he had more to say. It was as if the rambling confessions and secret thoughts were keeping him alive but he was running out of things to needed to tell. He thought about his lion and the next return to Earth. He cleared his throat the best he could. 

 _"It was a pleasure to fly with you guys,"_ he sniffled. _" on the next trip to Earth if somehow, someway you, you run into my dad, tell him that I'm not angry that he walked out on me. And tell him that I died like a badass. I love you guys you're my family."_ Heavy eyelids closed again.

     The last thing he heard was the rumble of debris falling as the cave contiued to collaspe from ther inside and his name. Someone was calling him and calling him. His helmet rolled off his lap and clanked on the ground.

      Lance wrapped Keiths arm around his shoulders and carried him bridal style. He bent down the pick up a dented helmet from the ground. The ceiling above them was starting to break away: they had to fly out of there. With his jetpack on full blast he flew them both out toward the light where Red and Blue had been waiting to bring them back to the ship. The sky opened up and they were met with the smoggy air of a bland beige planet. Lance turned his communications on to contact the ship.

_"Guys I got him in time. He's hardly breathing and he's covered in blood but I have him we're entering Blue right now he need's a healing pod but I don't know if that'll be enough. It's bad guys he's not awake but I have him we're on the way up to the castle now."_

      Blue leaned her head own and opened up to let Lance enter. She read his mind and flew without him in the piolt seat followed by Red to the Castle. He placed Keith on the fold-out cot in the Blue lions hanger and lied him down. He tried to be gentle while he tore off the cracked armor, careful not to irritate the most impacted parts of his body. Keith's porcelain skin was a mix of lilacs, darker purple, and brownish reds where blood had already started to dry. The rise and fall of his chest were hardly noticble but his heartbeat was still there. Lance found a rag and some clear fluid that was like the Altean equivalent to water. Carefully he dabbed around the cuts and marks that were easiest to clean around. The rag was covered in dirt and blood by the time he was done but Keith's face didn't appear as unclean. Lance pushed his hair off his face careful to aviod the gash under his bangs near the hairline. A fond smile tugged at his lips when he bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. Purple patches, sweaty, the smell of dried blood, bleeding in his lion, and unresponsive, yet he still looked as good as he did the day Lance first saw him. 

_"I've been crushing on you too Keith. Hang in there we'll take care of you. You're safe now."_

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED (IF YOU GUYS WANT THAT I MEAN YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW OTHERWISE THIS MIGHT JUST BE A ONESHOT)**

 Edit: reading over this for the first time since I wrote it makes me realize this actually isn't half bad and I'll try to add to it soon:)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written Voltron smut so this was cool to try out. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated and I have a Tumblr if u wanna check me out there (say hi to me!!!) www.mrs-screamqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
